maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Once Upon a Toon
This segment is a crossover between Once Upon a Time and Cartoon Network. This is from the episode Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon. Plot The Cartoon Network cartoons of yesterday have forgotten who they are. References *Elvis Presley *Johnny Bravo *Dexter's Laboratory *Samurai Jack *The Powerpuff Girls *Cow & Chicken *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Time Squad *Thor *Codename: Kids Next Door *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Evil Con Carne *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Camp Lazlo Characters *Henry Mills *Johnny Bravo *Dexter *Samurai Jack *Cow *Chicken *Hector Con Carne *Boskov *Stomach *Numbuh 1 *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Grim *Bloo *Beauregard "Buck" Tuddrussel *Edd / Double-Dee (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Blossom (from the Powerpuff Girls) *Lazlo (from Camp Lazlo) *Dee Dee *Alfred E. Neuman (as Elvis Presley) Transcript (Storybrooke Forest, night. There is a sign saying "Welcome to Storybrooke".) Henry Mills: I know it sounds like a fairy tale, but it's true. (Cut to the inside of the house, with Henry, book in hand, speaking with an eerily familiar figure.) An evil Queen put a spell on you and all the other classic characters. Now no one remembers who they are. You have to believe me! You are... (Cuts to none other than Johnny Bravo.) Johnny Bravo. Johnny Bravo: (strikes a pose) Oh, mama! Henry: (beat) Still working on that, huh? Johnny Bravo: What's that? Henry: Nothing. [Title Card: Once Upon a Toon] (Cut to Henry and Johnny, taking a stroll through Storybrooke City while Johnny Bravo combs his hair on the way.) Johnny Bravo: But if I'm really Johnny Bravo, that would mean I'm terrible with women... and I'm great with women! I mean... look, I just picked up this foxy mama! (Pan to Johnny Bravo, holding a mom fox in his arm.) Henry: That's not a "foxy mama", that's a Mama Fox. (Johnny lets go of the Mama Fox and recoils in shock, with her two fox cubs at the pavement, who follow her.) Johnny Bravo: Aye-oh! Rabies! Henry: We have to round up all the other cartoon characters and restore their memories - otherwise, something terrible will happen! First, Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory. Johnny Bravo: Oh, right, right! (snaps his arm on his cheek) The genius inventor! He had come up with so much at a young age! I can only imagine where he is now... (Cut to Dexter, Boy Genius, one and only, at what seems like his Laboratory at first, working on his latest creation as usual. After a few buzzing around...) Dexter: Aha! I have done it! I have created... (unveils a photo of a dog on holders, revealing him to be working at a photo store, with the "1 Hour Photo" sign a dead giveaway.) ...a 5x7 glossy photo of your pet Schnauzer! Lady: It looks like there's some red-eye. Dexter: Tell that to the vet. Good and bye! (Kicks lady out literally) Now, then. How may I help you? Johnny Bravo: (puts Dexter in a bag) Got him. (Cuts to a neigborhood) Okay, who's next? Henry: Remember Samurai Jack? Johnny Bravo: The honorable Japanese warrior who wielded a magic sword and could jump 100 feet? Henry: Yeah. Well, now he's "Landscaper Jack". (Cut to a "Landscaper Jack" truck, and Samurai Jack) Samurai Jack: This right here... (Cuts to a bush) ...is your classic privacy screen... (Cuts to a heart-shaped bush) ...and this one is an evergreen hedge that I pruned into the shape of a heart... (Cuts to the Powerpuff Girls... made out of bushes) ...and this next one-- You know, I could just jump into the bag. (Jumps into the bag) Trivia *This segment is a special tribute to Cartoon Network's 20th Birthday. *Cow is voiced by an actress (Tara Strong), but in the series, she is voiced by an actor (Charlie Adler). *This is the first time Once Upon a Time, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, Dexter's Laboratory, Cow & Chicken, the Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Evil Con Carne, Camp Lazlo, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Time Squad, Samurai Jack, Courage the Cowardly Dog, and Codename: Kids Next Door get spoofed on MAD. *Antagonist: Dee Dee *Even if the characters were spoofed before, their appearances are their classic, original selves (i.e. Blossom's appearance is the same as her appearance in the Powerpuff Girls instead of her previous appearance in 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls). *This episode marks the first time MAD doesn't spoof the way a character looks as the following cartoons: Lazlo, Bloo, Double-Dee, Blossom, Dexter, Johnny Bravo, Dee Dee, Grim, Courage, Numbuh 1, Samurai Jack, Buck, and all the other classic cartoons retain their ORIGINAL looks/animations. *Dexter is wearing yellow gloves instead of purple. *There are two examples of irony in Dee Dee being the antagonist: *#Dee Dee is posing as a villain, but she isn't actually evil; just really annoying. *#Dee Dee was Dexter's sister in Dexter's Laboratory, which was one of the shows she cancelled. So technically, she cancelled ''herself ''to put new shows on Cartoon Network. *There are eight slogans that Cartoon Network has ever used throughout the years: *#The Best Place for Cartoons (October 1, 1992 - June 13, 2004) *#Screwy, Ain't It? (September 1997 - September 2003) *#This is Cartoon Network (June 14, 2004 - 2006) *#YES! (2006 - 2007) *#Fall is Just Something That Grown-Ups Invented (2007 - 2008) *#Let's Go! (2008 - May 28, 2010) *#CHECK it. (May 29, 2010 - Present) *#YEEEAUHHHH! (or too known as "CHECK it 2.0") (May 29, 2010 - Present) Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts